eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Ticky Toc
Ricky Ticky Toc is a song featured on Encore. Lyrics Eminem Once you call my name out things will never be the same They should have never let us get our foot in this game Ever since I was introduced to rap music I been missing a screw like Bishop in "Juice," I could lose it At any moment, those who know me know it So they probably told to go with the flow, just so that I don't explode and, have another episode Where I let it go as far as the one with Benzino did I'm waiting for that next beef, I'm cocked locked and loaded I'm ready to go so bad I'm going bananas, my dick's so hard Anna Nicole could Use it to fucking pole-vault with Oh shit! I mean when she was still bloated Before they cut her stomach open and lypo'ed it Anybody I throw flames at, gets a name It's a game, cause they know that they don't spit the same It's a shame, what people do for ten minutes of fame Everyday it's the same thing People in this game try to buddy-buddy us Just to get close enough to study us Everybody just wants to have something to do with that They all trying get that stamp They after that Shady/Aftermath money It's like a monopoly They probably just now finally understand "How to Rob" fully 50 Cent was like a fucking jackpot for me And Dre, it's like we hit the fucking lottery And the damn slot machine at the same time as each other Why the fuck you think we ride like we brothers? When we rhyme with each other, in time we discovered That we had more in common that we thought with each other Both robbed of our mothers, our fathers ain't want us What was wrong with us, was it our fault? Cause we started thinking God doesn't love us Two odd motherfuckers who just happened to meet at the right time What a coincidence it is, cause when 50 got shot up in Jamaica Queens, I still remember the call up at Chung King cause Big L had just got popped just a month before If 50 lives he's getting dropped from Columbia Two years later me and Doc had to come and uhh Operate, that's when he popped up at number one And we ain't never gonna stop if you wondering Even if I'm under the gun You ain't got to agree all the time with me or see eye to eye There'll always be animosity between you and I But see the difference is, if it is, I could give a shit Still gonna conduct motherfucking business as usual Egos aside 'fore I bruise 'em all Swallow your pride 'fore I step on it with shoes you call Nikes, Earthlings, how do you like these? You gotta love 'em, look at the bottom of 'em, they're like cleats Stomping, I been romping Since Tim Dog was, hollering, "Fuck Compton" I was whiling, freestyling Back when, they were still making, Maxell casettes I wasn't even rap's Elvis yet, that tells us that Any doubts in your head that seals the shit Ricky ticky toc, ticky ticky toc Still with the Diggy Diggy Doc, Diggy Diggy Doc And ya don't stop Category:Encore Category:2005 Category:Song